


Rings

by jscribbles



Series: The Best Men [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluffy, M/M, Marriage, PWP, Sexual Content, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jscribbles/pseuds/jscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean blurts out something he's been thinking for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved my boys from The Best Men verse. I liked the back story to them and their fun relationship, so I smushed that together with some porn I was writing and got this. I may or may not be considering a sequel to The Best Men... Hmmmm..
> 
> If you haven`t yet read The Best Men, I suggest checking it out! It`s a Supernatural/Bridesmaids S6 AU I wrote for the DC-Everafter challenge recently.Or you can go ahead and read this as a stand alone.

Cas slammed his hand up against the foggy glass of their bedroom window as Dean pushed up into him from behind roughly. His fingers grasped at the smooth surface for purchase, slipping and squeaking over the condensation. Dean thrusted harder and Cas jolted forward, pressing his forearm against the glass, his face so close his panted breaths spread across the glass.

Dean reached forward and tangled his fingers in Castiel’s hair, wrapping around locks of brown hair, the other hand leaving finger prints on his boyfriend’s hips. The two moved backwards and forwards together, panting and grunting. Cas gasped and choked, occasionally attempting to form words or stifle screams. He was a screamer, which Dean was secretly thrilled about. A screamer and a heavy panter. Dean loved knowing he could make Cas come undone at the seams so quickly and so efficiently… and so loudly.

Dean pulled Cas up to him, holding him close to his chest as he continued to slip in and out of him, slowing down his pace only to guide them backwards and onto the bed. Then suddenly, he spun them around and bent Cas over. Landing on all fours, Cas bounced slightly on the mattress before he regained balance again and steadied himself, gripping and bunching the dark sheets of their bed in his fists.

“Keep going… keep going. I’m close.” Cas panted, squeezing his eyes and pushing back, picking up their rhythm and hissing as a wave of pleasure shot through him and intensified quickly. The heat and the pulsing was too much.

Behind him, Dean groaned and tossed back his head, letting his eyes slip closed and his lips part slightly. Quickening the pace of his thrusts, Dean felt himself also close to coming. He opened his eyes and tilted his head forward, watching Cas bounce back against him, working his cock and trembling harder when Dean angled a bit to hit that spot he knew he liked. Dean rested his free hand on Cas’ back, sliding up sweat slicked skin, feeling the trembling under his hand, revelling in the sensation of heat and sliding of muscle under his palm. As his hand travelled up Cas’ back, Dean leaned forward until his hand was slipping back down Cas’ sides and his nose was buried in soft, wild hair.

“I’m close… so close.”

“Wait for me.” Dean rasped, pumping deeper and harder, wrapping his hand around Castiel’s hip again, using it was leverage. He heard Cas groan. Dean chuckled and placed a kiss on Cas’ bare, freckled shoulder. “Don’t you dare… Wait…”

“Dean!” Cas growled. Dean heard the slick, quick sounds of Cas pumping his cock in his hand, thrusting into his fist in time to the snapping of Dean‘s hips. “Oh… oh.”

“Turn over. Face me.” Dean gasped, feeling himself so close, so close. He heard Castiel release a choked noise of disbelief when Dean pulled out, but he obediently turned over, throwing back his head and crying out roughly when Dean didn’t waste any time sliding back into him, bottoming out and resuming his erratic, rough rhythm. Castiel reached up and wrapped his hands around the bed frame, arching up when Dean bent over him, absolutely pounding him. He pushed Cas’ hand away and grasped his cock, pumping it to the same rhythm with which he was fucking him. Never one to turn down a good opportunity, Dean captured Castiel’s red, wet lips with his own and kissed him through his orgasm. Castiel screamed into his mouth and wrapped his arms around him tightly as he came, trembling violently.

Just moments later, hearing Cas’ screams turn into soft whimpering of his name and feeling him shaking in his arms, Dean was pushed over the edge. He pressed his forehead against Cas’ and let himself go, his cock pulsing and spilling out inside his partner. But instead of whimpering his name or groaning like usual, against Castiel’s lips he choked out;

“M-Marry me.”

The two men panted against each other, still wrapped in each other’s arms, trembling and wet and sticky. He was still inside Cas when the both seemed to come down from their post-orgasmic state. All that was left after was Dean clinging and trembling out of sudden horror at his slip up while Cas panted to regain breath and tried to think of something to say. After a half a minute that seemed to last forever, Castiel came up with the ideal response.

“…What?”

Dean licked his lips and whispered weakly against Cas’ lips. He’d said it, they’d both clearly heard it, and it was too late to take it back now, no matter how tightly Dean was gripped in horror. “… Marry… me?”

Both frozen in fear and confusion, both men were still about an inch away from each other. When Dean gulped, they both heard it. Castiel was silent for a moment before he whispered, “Did you just ask me to marry you?”

“I think so?” Dean whispered frantically.

Castiel’s eyes darted around suddenly, as if he were in a very awkward situation, which he might very well be in. “… oh. Did you mean to?”

Dean shook his head violently. “Not… not out loud. I… I might have been thinking it… I think… I don‘t know why though…”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I see.”

Dean rolled off Cas and the two men lay beside each other, staring up at the ceiling. Dean’s eyes were wide like saucers and Castiel’s eyes darted around shiftily, both men chewing their lip and waiting for the other to say something first.

Castiel went first, as usual. Dean heard the soft ruffling of hair against pillow beside him as Cas turned his head to stare.

“You think about marrying me?” Castiel asked. Even still staring at the ceiling, Dean just knew the former angel’s head was tilting.

“Honestly,” Dean replied, barely audible and suddenly shy. “Lately, yeah.”

“Oh.”

Dean heard the same ruffling when Cas turned to look up at the ceiling again. The two stayed silent for a very long time. So silent that after a while Dean figured Castiel went to sleep. He raised a hand to his face and pressed his hand over his eyes. _Stupid. Stupidstupid. Why the hell would you say that out loud?_

“Sam and Sarah do make the married life seem… pleasant.” Castiel said suddenly, making Dean jump nearly a foot in the air and poke himself in the eye.

“Ow. _Fuck!_ What?” Dean asked irately, rubbing his eye and hissing when it sung.

“I was just saying… I might not mind being married you,” admitted Cas shyly, shrugging and raising his hands so he could pick at his clean nails without having to move his head from the pillow. Dean recognized it as Castiel’s nervous tick that he'd developed as of the last couple months. It was adorable.

“Aw, Cas… I dunno.” Dean started, but Cas cut him off by shrugging and alternating hands to pick at his nails there.

“Forget you brought it up. I was only commenting. I just never thought I‘d be married. It‘s an interesting idea. Would‘ve been interesting to try,” Castiel said conversationally, though Dean knew him well enough to know that he was trying to smooth a nonchalant façade over the hurt of rejection.

Dean watched Cas for a long time, watching his long fingers fiddle and fidget. He took in how delicately they looked and how elegantly they moved. How even his nervous tick looked intentional and smooth, swift and careful. Dean’s eyes moved down his body, enjoying it’s shadows and silhouettes in the dim blue light shining through their bedroom window. Then Dean looked up at Cas’ face, taking in the softness of his contours but roughness of his overall features, still angelic and yet completely human. He detected the disappointment and saw in his boyfriend’s -- hah, ‘boyfriend’ -- features an expression that looked strangely like rejection. Hurt.

Dean looked back at Cas’ fingers and wondered what a ring would look like on one of them.

Looking down at his own hand, observing the his few rings. He paused, then slipped one of his rings off his finger. He grabbed Cas’ hand quietly, noticing Cas jump slightly, and then wordlessly slipped the thick, old ring on his boyfriend’s ring finger. Dean turned his body, laying on his side facing Cas. He pressed his lips to Castiel’s shoulder. He pressed his lips against the skin there softly, slowly turning his gaze up at Cas, peering over his shoulder and up into blue, wildly confused eyes.

“What… was… what are you--”

“Marry me. Be mine.” Dean whispered against his shoulder, punctuating the sentence with the soft brushing of lips against skin. Cas looked down at him through wide, damp eyes.

“I am yours, Dean. We don’t have to --”

“The time to fuck around is over. Marry me. Sign some papers, say some vows, get fancy so our friends will believe that we care about each other more because of some signatures, and then let’s spend the rest of our lives together. Don't be a wuss, just do it.”

Cas stared at Dean for a long moment, then slowly he smiled. It was beautiful and simple and happy. Before Dean knew what was happening Cas had his arms around him and his lips pressed against his forehead.

“I’m yours. You are mine. Let’s get married.”


End file.
